Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 132
Synopsis "Home Body" In Louisiana, Abby Holland is caught between two creatures who claim to be her husband. Swamp Thing states that his double is a thing of his creation; made to serve in his place when he was called away by The Green. He demands to have his family back. The double responds that Swamp Thing has no right to claim the family as his, having abandoned them after promising he would not leave their sides. Angrily, the creatures rush at each other in jealous rages. In Houma, Representative Ben Barron enters the police department and demands to speak to Officer Rawls. He has brought a Mrs. Stanley to serve papers to Abby, so that they can take her daughter Tefé away by declaring her an unfit mother. Rawls warns that the Swamp Thing is not a threat, but will likely not let his daughter go. Reluctantly, though, he performs his civic duty, and agrees to lead them into the swamp. The elementals' battle rages on, with little care for the effect their actions may have on The Green. The vegetation in the swamp begins behaving strangely. Tefé's pets - anthropomorphic flowers - are affected, with the leader appearing to be in great pain. Those others with connections to The Green realize that something has gone wrong. In his home, bigot and former neighbor to Chester Williams, Lester Boudreaux eats a sandwich whose lettuce suddenly takes root in his stomach, suffocating him to death. In the swamp, Officer Rawls tries to explain that the Swamp Thing is a good man, despite his appearance. Suddenly, the swamp life comes alive around them, yanking Mrs. Stanley out of their boat and throwing her into the open maw of an alligator. Lady Jane interrupts the Swamp Thing's battle, and explains that he cannot defeat his double through force. The double is, after all, not an inferior copy. It is a part of his very being; the part which values the love of a woman and the comfort of a family more than all else. She warns that if he is not careful, he will destroy the part of him that loves his family in the attempt to reclaim it. Determined, Swamp Thing turns on the double, and casts out vines to wrap around him. Swamp Thing begins tugging the double in toward him, attempting to re-incorporate it into his body. As he is dragged across the ground, the double calls out to Abby to never let go of him, and to believe that he loves her. Abby is understandably heartbroken as she watches the man she has loved for two weeks absorbed into her real husband's monstrous body. Afterwards, The Green returns to balance. Turning to Abby, Swamp Thing explains that he is back. Angrily, she slaps him across the face, and marches away, knowing that he deceived her. On her front step, she encounters Barron and Rawls. Barron serves her the papers and Abby is understandably outraged. Unfortunately, the scene is interrupted by something much more sinister. The leader of the primitive flower people has grown to a mountainous height, and is stalking the swamps. Appearances "Home Body" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *Lady Jane *Tefé Holland *Rep. Ben Barron *Mrs. Stanley *Lester Boudreaux *Officer Rawls *Gene LaBostrie *Poison Ivy *Black Orchid *The Floronic Man *John Constantine * Wilma Boudreaux Locations *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish ***Houma *Gotham City *New York City *London Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 132 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-132-home-body/4000-37326/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 132] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues